


Family is Forever

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balthazar Ships It, Castiel Is So Done, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Fluff, Gabriel Ships It, Gen, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, M/M, Movie Night, Older Brothers, Teasing, chuck is a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Castiel comes home from school to a typical afternoon at his house: fights, teasing, candy, and dad being gone. But really, is there any other place Castiel would rather be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote.

“Bye, Cas! See you tomorrow!” Dean shouted from the back of the Impala.

“Yes, Dean. See you tomorrow.” Cas said as he waved. “Thank you for the ride Mr. Winchester.”

“You’re welcome, Castiel. Tell your old man hi for me okay?” John said.

“I will,” Castiel replied as he headed up the walkway to his house. He stopped on the porch to watch the Impala and his best friend drive away. Castiel could hear shouting coming from the large mansion that was his house. With a heavy sigh, Castiel unlocked the door and headed inside.

The first sight that greeted him was Gadreel and Anna wrestling on the floor in the foyer.

“You took my laptop didn’t you?” Anna shouted as she kicked Gadreel in the shin.

“Only because you went into my room and took pictures of my stash of alcohol and showed them to Dad and Michael! Now I’m grounded for 3 weeks! And if I can’t use my electronics, sister, I’ll just have to use yours.” Gadreel angrily said as he put Anna in a headlock.

Castiel careful skirted around the edges of the fight, “Brother, sister.” Both stopped for a brief second and looked up at him before continuing the fight.

“Hello, Castiel.”

“Hello, brother.”

Castiel journeyed into the kitchen where everyone else was and another fight was happening.

“Lucifer, you need to pull your weight! With Dad gone away we’re the oldest and we need to be responsible and take care of everybody! But you’re not! You’re setting a bad example for all our little siblings! I work 8 hours a day, and I’m taking night classes at the local university! All you do is cause trouble!” Michael yelled.

“Oh yeah, Mr. Perfect? Well guess what? I work too! I worked 10 hours today! What do you think about that?” Lucifer screamed back.

“Court-ordered community service doesn’t count!” Michael replied.

Cas tuned them out and sat down on a barstool looking at his older sister Hannah.

“Good afternoon, Castiel. How was school?” she said as she placed a bowl of fruit in front of him and turned back to the pasta she was cooking.

“It was okay,” Castiel shrugged as he grabbed a banana.

“Just okay? I saw that Dean and his sweet ride dropped you off again. What is that? The third day in a row his done that. What’s your game, Cassie?” Balthazar said in his British accent as he slid into the bar stool to the right of Cas. Balthazar had gotten a chance to go to England for the summer after his freshman year of high school. When he came back he was talking in a British accent. He claimed it was real and that he had “assimilated” into the culture, but Castiel was pretty sure it was fake.

Castiel shook his head, “No game. He offered.” As he continued eating his banana.

“Who offered what?” Gabriel inquired as he hopped into the bar stool on Castiel’s left.

“Dean Winchester offered Castiel a ride home from school again.” Balthazar informed him.

“Hmmm,” Gabriel smirked, “Well, it seems to me that Dean-o has a little crush on little bro here. I mean, why else would he want to keep dropping him off, when it’s a 10 minute detour from the school to his own home?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what I’m thinking,” Balthazar agreed, “In fact, this might be a good thing. I mean Cas right here has been in love with Dean for years, so it’s a great thing that the ape is finally realizing it.” Balthazar ruffled Cas’s hair.

“Stop it! I’m not in love with Dean. He’s my best friend!” Castiel said as he shoved Balthazar’s hand away and his cheeks were turning pink.

Balthazar and Gabriel made eye contact and started laughing. Gabriel was about to say something when they were interrupted, “Gabriel! I thought I told you no more candy! You’re going to ruin your dinner!” Hannah said stalking over and swiping the lollipop from his hand that he had been licking on.

“Oh come on Han! Lighten up! Besides, I’m older than you. You cannot tell me what to do.” Gabriel said.

Hannah straightened her shoulders and glowered at Gabriel, “I can if I’m cooking for everyone. No more sweets until after you have finished your spaghetti. If I catch you with anymore candy, I’m throwing out all the desserts.”

Gabriel actually looked threatened and mumbled out a “yes ma’am” under his breath.

Balthazar started to laugh, “Man, what a spineless jellyfish you are! Just caved in like that.” He said as he snapped his fingers.

“Shut your cake hole you little limey!” Gabriel growled.

Balthazar stopped, “ _Ack_ , I’m offended. You know sometimes I wonder why I even hang out with you. Then you come to my door at midnight with 12 hookers and a bottle Jack Daniel’s and I remember.

“ _BALTHAZAR!”_ Hannah screeched.

Gabriel and Balthazar were laughing even harder now. As he wiped tears from his eyes he said, “Don’t worry, sis. It’s from a video game.”

Castiel took the opportunity to slip away and head for his room. As he was walking towards the stairs he saw Lucifer walk out and slam the back door towards the pool. When he reached the foyer again he saw Michael trying to pull Gadreel and Anna away from each other.

“Where are going Castiel?” Michael asked.

“To my room. I have some homework I need to do.” Castiel lied (he had finished all his homework at school).

Michael narrowed his eyes, “You are going to miss dinner. Should I bring up a plate?”

Castiel shook his head and continued up the stairs. About half way up he heard a loud crash and at the same time:

“She did it!”

“Gadreel did it”

Castiel got to his room and flopped down of the bed. He took out his phone a sent a text to his father.

_When are you coming home? Everyone is fighting._

The reply he got back was:

_Soon._

Castiel sighed and turned over on his side. He was greeted with the sight of the picture he had framed on his bedside table. It was a picture of his whole family on a hiking trip sitting on a log in birth order. His dad, Chuck; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Hannah, Balthazar, Gadreel, Anna, and him. The picture was taken a few years back when he was about 6 or 7 and everyone was still in high school, middle school, or elementary school.  His Aunt Amara was the person behind the camera, taking the photo; back when everyone was happy. Now everyone just fought, or got into trouble, or left. Castiel closed his eyes remembering all the good times his family had.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep for, but he was awoken with the smell of meatballs mixed with Parmesan cheese. He opened his eyes and saw his dad leaning over him with a plate of spaghetti in his hands.

“Hey little one. Michael said you didn’t eat, so Hannah made you a plate.” Chuck said smiled sweetly.

Cas got up, took the plate, leaned against the headboard, and started eating. His father grabbed a chair a pulled it up next to his bed.

“How long are you here for?” Cas asked hesitantly.

Chuck smiled, “Awhile. Enough time to put everything back in order. To see that Lucifer finishes his community service hours, to set him up as an apprentice with my editor, Metatron, and to make sure the fighting stops.” Cas nodded as he scarfed down more food. “Also, your Auntie Amara is coming next week, to spend some time with us. She said that it’s been way too long since she’s seen her nieces and nephews.”

Cas smiled. Sure, his aunt was a little weird and creepy at times, but she was fine once you got to know her.

“I’m sorry, Castiel.” Chuck said suddenly. “I know I haven’t been around awhile, but I promise things will change once my new book is published. I love you.”

Cas was stunned. His father hardly ever showed affection let alone said I love you. All he could do was set his plate down and throw himself on his father hugging him tightly. “I love you too.”

Chuck nodded, “now, if you’re done. We have movie night all set up. It’s _The Force Awakens_ tonight. Are you interested?” Cas nodded and they started walking down the stairs.

Before they got to the den, Chuck stopped. “I almost forgot to tell you. Mary Winchester called. She wants to know if you would like to accompany Dean and Sam to the water park this weekend. I told her yes. Is that okay?”

Cas said a very enthusiastic yes and they walked into the living room. All his siblings were there. They had gotten out all the bean bags, blankets, and pillows. There was popcorn, candy, and Gabriel had a sundae that was bigger than the size of his head.

“Castiel! Glad you could make it,” Lucifer said nudging Gadreel over on the couch. Cas sat on his dad’s lap while he watched his siblings. Gabriel had chocolate syrup all over his face, Anna and Michael were scrapping over a bean bag.  Balthazar was pulling gummy bears and sour patch kids out of Hannah’s hair from where Lucifer had thrown them, and Gadreel was messing around with Lucifer’s phone.

“Alright, that’s enough! The movie is starting.” Chuck ordered as he pushed play. Instantly everyone stilled and started watching the movie. Castiel chuckled to himself. He sometimes wished he was a part of a different family, but in moments like this, Castiel wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! Constructive feedback is appreciated.


End file.
